Rythna - The Enderborns
by TheCrimsonMage
Summary: Rythian suddenly shows up, injured and surprisingly friendlyish? Lalna, although confused, takes him in. During his stay something horrifying happens, what will Rythian do? Better yet, what will Lalna do?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic and its Rythna,so if you dont like,dont read!

Lalna was down in the caves next to his secret base mining shards when he heard a noise. He froze and equipped his power glove. '_Did someone manage to find my base? How?!' _he thought. Walking out of the cave into the magic room,he quickly charged up his plasma cannon.

He almost shot the cannon at the wall out of surprise when he heard a scream. Moving faster now,Lalna headed towards the door leading to the outside world. He peered out the window and saw a flash of purple to the left but as he turned to look at it,it was gone. '_An enderman? No. Enderman don't scream like that.' _The scream he heard sounded like someone in extreme pain and agony,last he checked Enderman only made those weird distorted voice noises. Slowly opening the door,he glanced to his right just in case and then to his left. Lalna started making his way to a big boulder where he could here small whimpers coming from.

When he was about three feet from it,he noticed a giant puddle of water around the rock. Confused he took a step closer before gasping in horror. Around the boulder was not water,but a pool of blood,only this blood wasn't normal. Even in the dark of the night he could still see that the blood was a blackish purple. Now he was extremely confused,curious and a bit terrified of what might be beyond the large rock.

Building up his courage,Lalna powered off his plasma cannon and crept forward,thinking whatever or...-gulp-... _whoever_ was there was badly injured.

He heard another whimper then a groan of pain as he was about to check behind the rock. '_It's now or never Lalna'. _

When he finally looked around the rock,he saw an outline of a human in the darkness. He gulped,whoever it was obviously needed medical treatment judging by the even bigger amount of blood pooling around the person's outline. Fully ready to find out who it was,Lalna stepped forward. The person's head snapped up and it's purple eyes widened considerally. '_Wait. Purple?'_

"Rythian?"

"Y-yeah?" came the pained reply.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rythian?"

"Y-yeah?"came the pained reply.

Lalna's eyes got wider,if possible,at all the gashes and cuts along Rythian's arms. When he stepped closer he could see that his chest and stomache weren't any better,his shirt was ripped from near his shoulder to the bottom only leaving a little space of cloth to ensure it wasn't just ripped in half. He could see the blood and cuts through the thin cut on the shirt. "What happened to you?" Lalna asked with true concern in his voice.

"Why the hell do you care? Just because there's a truce doesn't mean were not still enemies in some form." Rythian spat out,blood dripping from his lips. '-Sigh- He's still going on about that. Sure I care about the whole war but it's getting on my nerves to have it constatly thrown in my face even if Sjin was most to blame.' Lalna thought bitterly. But instead of voicing his thoughts,he tried to at least be nice since the man in front of him was bleeding out on the ground. "Enemy or not,your still dying on the ground. Now do you want help or not?" To his surprise,the mage got up with a wince and stumbled towards him. "Here." Lalna reached out and wrapped his arm underneath Rythian's in an attempt to steady him. He carefully manouvered them towards his base.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" "My castle of course,thats where all my first aid equipment is." Rythian stopped and stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "That's miles away! How are we gonna get there?"

"Simple." He led the mage in the door and over to the portal. Before they could go in Rythian stopped. "What is this place?" Lalna blinked and tried to pull Rythian into the portal with him but for an injured person,he can be pretty strong. "What is this place?" he repeated. "It's my..umm...my secret base." Rythian still gave him a questioning look,not satisfied with his answer. Blushing in embarrassment,he caved in. "It's my secret base for magic." hs mumbled. "What was that?" Sighing,he repeated himself. "I SAID,it's my secret base for magic."

Still feeling embarrassed,Lalna pulled Rythian through the portal with a huff,the mage looking about to burst out laughing. He led the mage to the aid chest and pulled out some alcohol and bandages. After cleaning and wrapping the wounds he led Rythian to his bedroom where he had to force the mage to lay down. "Why would I sleep in my enemies castle let alone his own bed!" Lalna sighed in annoyance and pushed him on the bed but in the process,ended up falling on top of him. They were so close he could feel the mage's breath even through his mask. He could feel a blush creeping up onto his face and had to shake his head when he thought he saw a blush above the mage's mask. "L-lalna? Please get off." he stuttered out. "Uhh,yeah umm..." He swiftly jumped off and apologized.

"I uhh,I'm just gonna go..fix something,you should get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Ok,goodnight."

That night Rythian dreamed of a certain scientist.


	3. Chapter 3

Rythian woke up the next morning to the sound of machines humming downstairs. _'Wait,what?'_ Then the memories of yesterday hit him like a ton of bricks.'_Awww crap! That asshole Lalna found me and took me in like some abandoned child! Wait. Why would he do that?' _Now he was really confused. Lalna was supposed to be his enemy,why would he treat his wounds and offer him a bed? Now when I say _'offer'_ I mean '_force me to sleep on a bed'._

-Sigh- This was too weird even for him,a half human-half endeman hybrid. '_Pssh,like I even want to be an Enderhuman,Enderborn,or whatever you wanna call what I am. I don't even know why were called Enderborns,we weren't born this way.' _Rythian was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. "Rythian? You awake?" A voice called from the opened door. "Mmmhmm." Lalna approached the bed where he was laying and smiled. "Are you hungry? I made some breakfast." As soon as Rythian heard the word breakfast he realized how hungry he was. He blushed in embarrassment when his stomach growled at a rather high volume. "Eheheh,I haven't eaten since Thursday which was...three days ago?" The scientist chuckled and helped him out of bed with a little trouble seeing as how it hurt to even breathe. With a little hesitation,he followed the blonde to his office where he had set up two plates of pancakes on his desk. "I don't know how good a cook I am but I cant be that bad." Lalna chuckled. Eyeing the scientist warily,he sat down on the extra chair pulled out by the blonde.

Wincing,he grabbed his side in pain. "Are you alright?" Rythian looked up to see more of that genuine concern in those bright green eyes. They seemed to freeze him in place,trapping him. "Rythian?" Blinking,he came out of his trance. "Huh? Uhh,yeah,I'm fine." '_What the hell was that! What's wrong with me?'_

"Are you sure? You look a little paler than usual." A little annoyed at how concerned the blonde is he bit back,"Yes! Now stop asking!" Lalna looked a little hurt at that but nodded anyway. "Sit and eat Rythian." The mage felt a little guilty about how hurt he made the scientist look but quickly brushed it aside and sat back down. He hadn't even realized he'd stood up in the first place. He then looked to the delicious looking food in front of him and his mouth watered slightly. "I didn't poison it or anything,if I wanted you dead I could have left you last night." Rythian slowly picked his fork up and took a bite of his pancake. His eye widened a little at the taste. '_This is fantastic! Where did he learn to cook?'_ "Lalna?" The blonde looked up at him with a questioning gaze. "Yes?" "Where did you learn to cook?" Lalna blinked then started laughing. "Is it that bad?" He managed to chuckle out. "What? No! This is amazing! Who taught you?" The scientist stopped at that,looking surprised. "Really? Wow,thanks. But no one taught me,I learned myself."

"No way,this is to good to be self taught." He said disbelievingly. "Hah! Well you would be surprised that I actually did."

They continued the rest of the meal in relative silence with a few comments here and there. '_I can't really believe this guy is my enemy,were chatting like two highschool girls._' Rythian chuckled at that thought,imagining Lalna as a girl. "What's so funny?" "Huh? Oh nothing,just thinking." "Hmmm,ok." The scientist kept eating before asking a question that made Rythian almost choke on his food. "So what happened last night?" He turned to look at Lalna. "Uhhh,well.."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ummm,well..."

Rythian took a deep breath and looked at the desk. "I-" He was cut off when the sound of boots hitting the ground hard was heard outside the door. "Lalna? You home? I came by to check when you're coming to help me at Site Bee and the Jaffa Factory!" Lalna looked at the office door in what would seem to be a mix of surprise and fear. "U-Uhh in h-here" he squeaked out before clearing his throat. "In here Xeph!" The sound of the door squeaking open resounded throughout the room. "I-...Oh,I didn't know you were having someone over. Am I interrupting something?" "Oh no,of course not,come sit down."

"So this is the Rythian you spoke of before?" They both had already finished their food and were now just talking with the spaceman or rather,Lalna was talking to the spaceman while Rythian just sat and watched. But that statement perked his interest. "Yes,he-" "Oh,I didn't know you spoke of me." Rythian cut him off,looking the blonde in the eyes. "Well I may have mentioned you a few ti-" The blonde didn't gt to finish before he was cut off,AGAIN. "A few times?! Hah! He mentions you all the time at random times during the day! When he gets drunk its like a broken record,Rythian this and Rythian that,I swear you guys must be best friends or something!

Rythian looked at Lalna suspiciously before turning to the spaceman. "Oh really? What does he say about me?" "Well most of the time- OW! What the hell Lal!" It was Xephos' turn to be cut off by a certain embarrassed looking scientist holding his here a moment will ya?" He whispered to the brunette,dragging him out the door. "We'll be right back,you can go lay back down if you hurt anywhere." Nodding the mage got up and wandered back upstairs. _That was a little weird._

When he reached '_His room'_ he layed back down in the bed wondering what Xephos was gonna say. As he started to drift off to sleep he thought of what the spaceman said,"_I swear you guys must be best friends or something!" Huh,friends. Used to be._


	5. Chapter 5

Rythian woke up to the sound of something exploding somewhere, startled he fell out of bed. "Aah! What the hell?" Wincing in pain from his injuries plus the fall, he stood up. Slowly making his way down to where he heard the noise he also heard a pained grunt following it. "Well that wasn't supposed to happen," he heard Lalna chuckle.

Turning a corner, he saw the blonde sitting on the floor with a charred mess of machinery in front of him. "What are you doing?" he asked the slightly blackened man in front of him. "Oh, hey. I was just trying to fix something. Why do you care? Worried about me?" He said playfully. Blushing slightly under his mask, the mage gave him a glare and yelled indignantly, "No! But your stupid fail woke me up, causing me to fall out of bed!"

Lalna gave him a worried glance before getting up and wiping small black bits off his lab coat. "Sorry," the scientist muttered before slowly walking back upstairs. _'Huh?'_ Rythian wondered then slowly followed back upstairs where he saw him disappear into his room. Giving a look of confusion at the door, he made his way outside where he sat in the grass. _'Looks like he put up the forcefield, of course.'_ That reminded him of the time the blonde had held him captive in the forcefield trap. He looked out to where the little building was, sighing.

He was never really that fond of the sun, but as it slowly set, sinking lower till it seemed like it touched the ground he couldn't help but admire its shining golden beauty. _'The same golden color of Lalna's hair in the light. Wait, what?'_ Blaming that thought on where his head hit the floor earlier, the mage walked back inside and made his way to _'his' _room again and sat on the bed. _'What's his problem anyway? He just ran off to his room with a sorry. That's strange behavior even for him.'_ Sighing tiredly he crawled back into bed.

(~O-O)~ Magical skip to morning! ~(O-O~)

Rythian was once again woken and landed on the floor but this time it was because a scream of help echoed throughout the castle. Jumping to his feet, he ran towards the scream, Lalna's room. When he reached the door it was open slightly and a familiar sound filled his ears. Slamming the door open all the way, he was greeted by a sight that made his fists clench. There stood an enderman, looming over a shape on the floor. It turned around and quickly teleported away. There on the floor lied the motionless form of Lalna. The mage noticed he had nothing to defend himself with but his hands so the question of how he wasn't able to defend himself from the attack was answered. He stepped forward and flipped on light and quietly gasped. A pool of blood was surrounding the blondes body and he had a dark red gash on his chest.

Rythian rushed over and fell on his knees and inspected the wound. _'Right on the heart...'_ "No." He quickly stood up and backed away. Lalna's hand twitched and his body convulsed. Then the blonde open his eyes and started gasping. Lalna stopped gasping and slowly turned his head and stared at Rythian right in the eye. The mage flinched and brought his hand to his sword. The eyes that seemed to stare into his soul were no longer a lovely emerald green but a chilling...purple.


End file.
